


[Captain America: The Winter Soldier] United, We Stand I

by HepG2



Series: [Art] United, We Stand [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Charcoal, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HepG2/pseuds/HepG2
Summary: A semi-realism portrait of Captain America (Chris Evans) from the movie poster Captain America: The Winter Soldier.Charcoal, 30 cm X 30 cm, fixed, drawn on an IKEA TJENA (White) box with lid.





	[Captain America: The Winter Soldier] United, We Stand I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks. So... besides writing, I also paint/draw. I don't do this often enough (as in, I can take one year of sabbatical between one drawing and the next, and I rarely finish them). This one is "completed" - I fixed it because I think I won't be working on it anymore. Enjoy! Please tell me what you think, how to improve, etc. Unlike my writings, I tend to keep my paintings in a secluded corner (this is my first public sharing, so to speak). 
> 
> Cheerio!


End file.
